First Date
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Calogan High School AU. When Logan and Caliban finally get to have their first date an old ex turns up with unexpected news.


pDate Night/p

p"I'm sorry about-" Logan apologised, motioning to the small meal on the table that was mostly burnt ash "-this"/p

p"It's fine, after seeing your skills in home economics I was hardly expecting you to be the next Jamie Oliver." /p

p"Who?" /p

p"He's a British chief. Anyways I'm just glad we're finally having our first date." Caliban said kindly as he took a seat at the table./p

pSince both of them attended boarding school in the middle of nowhere, going on dates was nearly impossible. For starters neither of them had a vehicle since Logan had his motorbike privileges taken away after it was discovered he was taking part in street races. And on top of that he had detention most day as well. But this weekend Charles was away on a teachers conference so the pair had his own private house, that was separate from the school, all to themselves. /p

p"It's a good thing your Dad's away" Caliban said as he attempted to eat what was once food. /p

p"He's not my Dad" Logan replied stabbing his food with his knife. /p

p"Foster Dad then" Caliban said rolling his eyes at his boyfriends apparent lack of acknowledgement hat he had a family, something he'd grown very familiar with. /p

pBefore Logan could argue some more, a loud knock was heard on the front door. /p

p"It's probably one of the kids" Logan dismissed and they continued to eat their dinner when the door was knocked again, even louder this time. Caliban gave Logan a look who growled resignedly and went to answer the door. /p

p"Listen kid, the professor's out so-"/p

p"Hello Logan" /p

pHe stared speechless at the young Latina girl in front of him. /p

p"Gabriella?" He asked eventually in confusement. He hadn't seen her in over a year. They'd dated for a while back before he was re-fostered. They'd split up about month or two before he'd left and hasn't spoken since. In short he had no idea what she was doing here. /p

p"Who is it?" Caliban asked coming into the hallway. Her eyes momentarily widened in shock at his appearance and Logan found himself stood protectively in front of him and growling slightly at her in warning. /p

p"I'm Gabriella, his ex-girlfriend" /p

p"Well I'm Caliban and I'm his current boyfriend."/p

pA look of surprise swept across her face but then she just shock her head in a dismissive acceptance which he was grateful for as he hadn't exactly known he was bisexual back when they'd originally dated. /p

p"What are you doing here ? And how did you find me?" /p

p"Your school is on your Facebook" she replied./p

p"I told you to put your settings on private" /p

pLogan glared at Caliban before turning back to Gabriella./p

p"That doesn't explain what you're doing here" /p

p"No-" she grabbed a basket on the floor behind her. "But she does" /p

pHe looked down into the basket to see a small baby buried a rainbow covered blanket. /p

p"What the hell is this?" He yelled despite already knowing the answer. /p

p"Your daughter" /p

p"No. No she's not" he said in denial, pushing the basket away. /p

p"Yes she is."/p

p"No she's not!"/p

p"LOOK AT HER LOGAN!" She grabbed him and pulled him towards the baby. "Look into her eyes and tell me she isn't yours!"/p

pReluctantly he glanced down at child that glanced back at him with identical curious brown eyes. The look she gave him was impossible to describe. It was as if she somehow knew that the boy she was looking up at was her father and was begging him for love yet at the same time was suspicious of him like a stranger. /p

p"My family keep trying to take her away from me. Everyday I'm asked 'When are you going to give her away?' I'm terrified I'm going to wake up one morning to find her gone, my family having dumped her in an orphanage where she has no family, no love and is forced from place to place by people who don't care till she-" the unspoken words 'turns out like you' were left floating in the air between them "I needed to take her someplace safe. "I won't let that happen. I love her. You may not love her, but she is your child. Please! I beg you to look after her! To keep her safe!" /p

pLogan backs away in shock /p

p"No I-"/p

p"Yes you can! You have so much love to give. I know that you're afraid of hurting the ones closest to you but I also know that you will do anything to protect them. I loved you Logan and I'm trusting you now."/p

pSpeechless he gingerly took the basket from her and when she let go he could feel the weight the baby giving him a new sense of gravity. He looked up at Gabriella who had watched him take her with watery eyes. /p

p"Thank you." She breathed and took a folded envelope out of her pocket. "Take this."/p

pHe took it from her and peered inside to find rolls of cash. He shock his head and gave it back to her. /p

p"Keep it. You're going to need something to pay for your fuel back to Mexico."/p

pShe smiled gratefully as she took the money back and leaned down to give the baby a loving kiss on the forehead. /p

p"Adiós cariño."/p

pClose to tears she quickly headed back to her car before turning to look back one last time. /p

p"Her name is Laura." She said. /p

pAnd with that she drove away.br /

Logan continued to stare after her long after her car became a speck in the distance until Caliban finally startled him out of his trance. /p

p"Well that was an eventful first date."/p


End file.
